supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Joshua Levine
Biography Joshua Yankee Levine (born December 2, 2026) is a son of Santino and Esther Levine. Roles The Nutcracker...Nutcracker Prince Appearance He has blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin and freckles. He wears a blue Jersey tee, black jeans and white shoes. His sleepwear is his Star Wars pajamas and blue flannel pajamas. Personality He is disrespectful to his siblings, but mostly Hayleigh, Lauren, Luther, Gabby, and Victoria. He disturbs Victoria while she wants to be alone, he disturbs Gabby while she's trying to do her homework, he once whacked the stuffing out of Luther's Finn plush, flushed Lauren's bald Sasha doll down the toilet with her hair cut by Victoria, and knocked Hayleigh's front tooth out after her Fifth Harmony CD got destroyed and flushed. He also calls his parents, siblings, aunts, uncles, and cousins by their full name. Family Tree *Father: Santino Levine (1982-) *Mother: Esther Levine (née: Dietch) (1981-) *Brothers: Herman Levine (2003-), Mitchell Levine (2004-), Kyle Levine (2006-), Luther Levine (2009-), Miguel Levine (2013-) *Sisters: Mirinda Levine (2005-), Hayleigh Levine (2007-), Lauren Levine (2008-), Gabby Levine (2010-), Victoria Levine (2012-) *Aunts: Gertrude Henson-Levine (1969-), Orla Deitch-Moy (1973-) *Uncles: Oscar Levine (1999-), Kohaku Moy (1995-) *Cousins: Joel Levine (1993-), Francine Levine (2004-), Matt Henson (2006-), Howie Levine (2009-), Angela Moy (2010-), Kevin Moy (2013-), Sarah Levine (2014-), Tom Moy (2016-) *Grandmothers: Margaret Levine (1958-), Dorothy Deitch (1956-) *Grandfathers: Joe Levine (1954-), Julius Deitch (1953-) Relationships with the family and relatives, including cousins Santino Levine - "MY DAD IS JUST RUDE TO ME!!!!!! HE TAKES AWAY MY PERSONAL TOYS AND OTHER STUFF FOR THINGS I DID NOT DO!!!!! HE JUST IS SO MEAN TO ME ALL THE TIME!!!!!!!" Esther Levine - "MY MOM HAS BEEN TREATING ME LIKE A BABY!!!!! SHE ONCE PUT ME ON THE NAUGHTY TRIANGLE BECAUSE I KNOCKED HAYLEIGH'S TOOTH OUT!!!!! SHE SHOULDV'E PUT HAYLEIGH IN TIMEOUT FOR LISTENING TO CARLY RAE JEPSEN, KATY PERRY, FIFTH HARMONY, AND ONE DIRECTION!!!!!" Herman Levine - "MY OLDER BROTHER IS INSANE!!!!! HE ALWAYS SPENDS TIME ON HIS PHONE LIKE IMOGEN!!!!!!" Mitchell Levine - "THAT IDIOT ALWAYS REFUSES TO DO HIS HOMEWORK!!!! WHICH IS REALLY THE OPPOSITE OF MY gay-ass SISTER, GABBY!!!!!" Mirinda Levine - Kyle Levine - Hayleigh Levine - "THAT STABBING Moron NEVER STOPS LISTENING TO THAT DUMB TWEEN MUSIC!!!!!! SHE DESERVED TO GET HER CD FLUSHED AND HER TOOTH KNOCKED OUT BECAUSE OF IT!!!! I ALSO GOT IN TROUBLE FOR SAYING A RUDE COMMENT ABOUT HER FAVORITE JAZZ SINGER, NINA SIMONE!!!! SHE NEVER GOT IN TROUBLE ABOUT THAT Shit!!!!" Lauren Levine - Luther Levine - "THAT PARTY-THROWING bitch DESERVED TO GET HIS FINN PLUSH'S STUFFING WHACKED OUT!!!! HE IS SO ANNOYING, LIKE MY OTHER SIBLINGS!!!!!! INCLUDING MIRINDA AND MIGUEL!!!!!!!!!" Gabby Levine - "THAT LITTLE PIECE OF Shit WILL NOT STOP DOING HER HOMEWORK!!!!!! SHE ALWAYS PLAYS WITH THAT DUMB VANELLOPE VON SHWEETZ PLUSH DOLL THAT I THOUGHT I THREW AWAY BECAUSE OF HER DUMB HOMEWORK!!!! SHE IS JUST AN Asshole!!!!!" Victoria Levine - Miguel Levine - Nicole Birou-Jennings - "THAT BITCH YELLED AT ME FOR RUINING HAIDYN, SKYLA, KAYLA, AND ORLA'S VILLAIN SPELLTACULAR IN Mazar Family 2010 Halloween!!!!!! ORLA DESERVED TO GET SLAPPED CAUSE I DON'T WANNA HEAR HER SAYING DUST FOR THE PAST YEARS SHE DID THAT STUPID Shit!!!!" Haidyn Birou - "THAT LITTLE WHORE LIKES TO TATTLE ON ME AND SHE ALSO THINKS SHE'S BETTER THAN ME, CAUSE I'M BETTER THAN HER AND I LIKE TO TORTURE HER, ORLA, SKYLA, AND KAYLA AND RUIN THEIR HALLOWEEN TRADITIONS, LIKE THAT DUMB HOCUS POCUS VILLAIN SPELLTACULAR!!!!!!!!" Skyla Birou - "THAT LITTLE ASSHOLE DOESN'T LEARN TO SHARE, LIKE IN Langbroek Family 2010 Christmas!!!! SHE GOT THAT STUPID ROCKING HORSE FOR Skyla's 1st Birthday Party THAT SHE NEVER SHARES WITH ME!!!!!!! AFTER I PUSH SKYLA OFF THE HORSE, MOMMY YELLS AT ME AND WE ALL GO HOME BECAUSE OF THIS SHit!!! WE ALSO FOUGHT IN Langbroek Family 2010 New Year's Eve AFTER THE TRIPLETS SET IMOGEN'S HAIR ON FIRE!!!!! SKYLA DESERVED TO FIGHT!!!!!" Kayla Birou - Orla Birou - Serghei Langbroek - "THAT SKINNY NOSE PICKER IS IGNORANT TO ME AND NOT TO HERMAN, MITCHELL, MIRINDA, KYLE, HAYLEIGH, LAUREN, LUTHER, GABBY, VICTORIA, AND MIGUEL!!!!! HE ALSO YELLS AT THE TRIPLETS FOR THINGS THEY DID NOT DO, ALONG WITH AUNT ALICIA!!!!!! I MEAN IT'S SO AWFUL!!!!!!!!" Alicia Langbroek - "THE TRIPLETS ARE RIGHT!!!!! AUNT ALICIA IS A STUPID UGLY FAT PIG!!!! SHE ALSO YELLED AT ME FOR FIGHTING WITH THE COUSINS AND SETTING IMOGEN'S HAIR ON FIRE IN Langbroek Family 2010 New Year's Eve!!!!! THAT Bitch REALLY DESERVED TO GET HER HAIR ON FIRE, SO WHAT'S TO YELL AT?!?" Kristin Langbroek - "THAT FOUR-EYED WOMAN WILL NOT PLAY WITH ME BECAUSE SHE'S ALWAYS WITH THAT STUPID GINGER BABY, SHELBY!!!!!! SHE ALSO YELLED AT ME AND THE TRIPLETS FOR RUINING SHELBY'S 1ST BIRTHDAY PARTY!!!!! KRISTIN ALWAYS FAVORS HERMAN, MITCHELL, MIRINDA, KYLE, HAYLEIGH, LAUREN, LUTHER, GABBY, VICTORIA, AND MIGUEL!!!! AND NOT ME!!!!!!!" Leanne Langbroek - "THAT BITCH IN THE WHEELCHAIR IS ALWAYS IGNORING ME FOR EVERYTHING!!!!!!! IT IS PRETTY ANNOYING!!!!!!" Helen Langbroek - "THAT BALD SLUT IS SO AWFUL!!!!! SHE ALWAYS WATCHES THESE HORROR MOVIES AND NEEDS ALONE TIME CAUSE OF ME!!!!!! SHE IS SO ANNOYING!!!!!" Haley Langbroek - "THAT UGLY TOAD GOT AN APPLE ON HER HEAD!!!!!! WILL SHE EVER GET THAT UGLY BIRTHMARK OFF?!?!? SHE ALWAYS IGNORES ME FOR MY ACTIONS AND FAVORS MY SIBLINGS!!!!!! WILL SHE EVER GET MAD AT ME?!?!?!? SERIOUSLY!!!!!!" Bridie Langbroek - "THAT UGLY AUSTRALIAN BEAVER IS AN IDIOT Asshole BECAUSE HE IGNORES ME, ALONG WITH KRISTIN, LEANNE, HELEN, HALEY, MANU, AND LEIGHTON!!!! HE NEEDS TO GO BACK TO AUSTRALIA AND NEVER EVER COME BACK!!!!!" Manu Langbroek - "THIS SON OF A BITCH ACTS LIKE SHE DOESN'T KNOW ANYTHING, CAUSE SHE DOESN'T!!!!! SHE ALSO HAS DENTAL BRACES!!! ALONG WITH HER SIBLINGS, EXCEPT THE TRIPLETS, SHE IGNORES ME AND ALWAYS FAVORS MY SIBLINGS!!!!!" Leighton Langbroek - "THIS ASTHMATIC PIECE OF SHITIS ALWAYS IGNORING ME CAUSE SHE NEEDS HER DaMn INHALER!!!!! THAT IS STUPID!!!!! I WISH SHE NEVER EXISTED, LIKE DINOSAURS!!!!!!!! Teddy Langbroek - "I teamed up with Teddy, Sherman, and Bryce to destroy Shelby's 1st birthday. It went kind of well for us, but not for Kristin." Sherman Langbroek - "We teamed up to destroy Shelby's 1st birthday party. It was fun for us, but it was pretty bad to everyone else, especially Kristin." Bryce Langbroek - "Teddy, Bryce, Sherman, and I teamed up with Bronson, River, Ainsley, and Bryce to destroy Shelby's 1st birthday party. It was pretty a good idea to us, but it was bad for Kristin and everyone else." Shelby Langbroek - "SHELBY IS AN UGLY GINGER BABY!!!!! I LIKE TO TORTURE HER WITH THE TRIPLETS!!!!! I HATE THE FACT THAT SHE WATCHES BABY EINSTEIN, NOT PINKY AND THE BRAIN!!!!! THAT'S BULLSHIT!!!!!!!!" Steve Mazar - "ACCORDING TO RIVER AND AINSLEY, I DO AGREE THAT UNCLE STEVE HAS CIRCUS FEET!!!!! HE ALSO YELLED AT ME BECAUSE I GOT HAIDYN IN TROUBLE WHEN SHE WOULDN'T LET ME WATCH PINKY AND THE BRAIN!!!!! I WISH THAT DUDE THAT GOT RAISED BY CLOWNS IS OUT OF MY DAMN LIFE!!!!!!" Debra Mazar - "ALONG WITH AUNT ALICIA, AUNT DEBRA IS TUBBY!!!!!! ACCORDING TO BRYCE AND BRONSON!!!!! SHE ALSO GOT BRONSON AMD RIVER IN TROUBLE IN Mazar Family 2010 Halloween!!!! I'M SICK OF HER SCREAMING AND FAST TALKING!!!!! WILL SHE EVER STOP?!?!?!?!?!?" Shannon Mazar - "SHANNON IS ALWAYS SEASICK AND SHE THROWS UP, LIKE IN Langbroek Family 2010 Christmas WHEN SHE TRIED WINE AT DINNER AND THREW IT UP ALL OVER THE TABLE!!!!!!! LIKE, SERIOUSLY!!!!! IS SHE LAZY OR DOES SHE HAVE A DAMN PROBLEM?!?!?!?" Trenton Mazar - "TRENTON IS AN OBNOXIOUS Bitch!!!! HE ALWAYS LIKES TO FIGHT WITH ME AND TATTLES ON ME FOR WHATEVER I DO WRONG!!!!! HE'S AN IDIOT WHENEVER HE DOES THIS Shit!!!!!" Cameron Mazar - "THAT B***H IS SO ANNOYING AND IGNORANT TO ME!!!!! LIKE MY OTHER ANNOYING COUSINS, HE FAVORS HERMAN, MITCHELL, MIRINDA, KYLE, HAYLEIGH, LAUREN, LUTHER, GABBY, VICTORIA, AND MIGUEL!!!!! WILL HE LOVE ME?!?!?!?!?!?" Caila Mazar - "THAT LITTLE IDIOT ALWAYS TATTLES ON ME WHENEVER I DO SOMETHING BAD!!!!! IF SHE EVER DOES THAT AGAIN, I'LL BLAME IT ON HER SO SHE CAN GET ON THE NAUGHTY TRIANGLE, OR WHATEVER HER FAMILY USES FOR TIMEOUT!!!!!!!!!!" Leighton Mazar - "THAT ASSHOLE WATCHES GIRLY STUFF, AND NOT PINKY AND THE BRAIN LIKE ME!!!! WHAT IS HER PROBLEM?!?!?!?" Bronson Mazar - "We teamed up together with the triplets to destroy Shelby's 1st birthday party. It was pretty fun." River Mazar - "We teamed up with the triplets to ruin Shelby's birthday. We thought it was fun, but for Kristin, it wasn't fun." Ainsley Mazar - "The triplets and us teamed up to mess up Shelby's 1st birthday. It was fun for us, but not for everyone else." Bryce Mazar - "We teamed up with the triplets to destroy Shelby's 1st birthday party. It was really fun for us, but not for everyone else." Myles Mazar - "THAT FUCKING UGLY, WHINY BABY GETS ON MY D**N NERVES!!!!! HE DESERVES TO BE ATTACKED, ALONG WITH SHELBY!!!!! HE ALSO DESERVED FOR HIS 1ST BIRTHDAY TO BE DESTROYED BY ME, THE TWINS, AINSLEY, BRYCE, AND THE TRIPLETS, LIKE SHELBY'S!!!!" Sean Carson - "THAT IDIOT WITH THE FUCKING DRAGON TATOO JUST GETS ON MY D**N NERVES!!!! CLAIRE USED TO TEASE HIM, NOW IT'S MY JOB, AND I LIKE IT!!!! HE ALSO SANG A DUMB SONG WITH HERMAN AND IMOGEN IN Carson Family 2028 Christmas CALLED THE GIFT!!!!! THAT'S NOT EVEN A REAL SONG, DUDE!!!!!!!!" Michael Carson - "I HATE THAT SKINNY PIECE OF SHIT!!!!! I NOW TOOK OVER TEASING CAUSE CLAIRE BEHAVES!!!!!! WHAT A DICK!!!!!!! HE ALSO SANG A STUPID SONG WITH HIS SIBLINGS AND HERMAN AND IMOGEN IN Carson Family 2028 Christmas CALLED THE GIFT!!!! THAT IS STUPID!!!!!!" Carly Carson - "I REALLY HATE MISS-I'M-TOO-GOOD-TO-WASH-MY-HAIR SO FUCKING MUCH!!!!!!! SHE ALWAYS YELLS AT ME AND FAVORS MY SIBLINGS!!!!! WHAT AN IGNORANT, SON OF A BITCH CARLY IS!!!!! ALONG WITH HER SIBLINGS, HERMAN, AND IMOGEN, SHE SANG A SONG IN Carson Family 2028 Christmas CALLED THE GIFT!!!!! CARLY'S SINGING SOUNDS LIKE SHE GOT DIABETES!!!!!!" Imogen Panizza - "THAT BITCH WOULDN'T KEEP HER MOUTH SHUT!!!!! SHE'S ALWAYS SINGING AND DOESN'T TALK TO ME AT ALL CAUSE SHE'S ON HER F*****G CELL PHONE!!!!!!!" Leon Panizza - "LEON IS INSANE!!!!!! HE ALWAYS LIKES HARRY POTTER, WHEN IT IS FOR ADULTS!!!!! HE ALSO TATTLES ON ME WHEN I DO SOMETHING, LIKE I RUINED HIS 12TH BIRTHDAY ALONG WITH TEDDY, SHERMAN, AND BRYCE!!!!!!" Trivia *His full name is Joshua Yankee Levine *For Halloween 2032, he was dressed up as the Scarecrow from the film, The Wizard of Oz *His favorite activities are riding in his Go-Kart and playing tag *His favorite number is 4. *His favorite color is blue. *His favorite drink is water. *His favorite cartoon is Steven Spielberg's Pinky and the Brain '' *His favorite toy is his Pinky plush toy. *He likes the merry-go-round, the roller coasters and Ferris wheels. *He attempts to scare Ed O'Neill, Sofia Vergara, Julie Bowen (twice), Ty Burrell, Jesse Tyler Ferguson, and his aunt, Nicole Birou-Jennings in Levine Family Fun with the Cast of Modern Family *His favorite store is GameStop. *He hates flu shots *His favorite subject in school is Social Studies. *He has been in the World Records book for jump roping. *He is allergic to peanuts. *His favorite movie is ''The Wizard of Oz. *He received coal for Levine Family 2032 Christmas * He received coal again for Levine Family 2033 Christmas Category:Boys Category:School-Age Children Category:Males Category:Brothers Category:Younger Brothers Category:Older Brothers Category:Sons Category:Children Category:People Category:People born in 2026 Category:People born in December Category:Children in Ballets Category:People from New York Category:Children from New York Category:Boys from New York Category:People from USA Category:Children from USA Category:Boys from USA Category:Disrespectful Children